DreamWorld
by VioletDeath
Summary: Titans are having a dream,they dont no they r having a dream & they think everything that is going on is normal & real.They soon find each other n 1 dream,something bad happens,they have 2 wake up.How can they wake up when they don't know their dreaming?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans, I own this story

The day had gone and night came from its hiding place. The Teen Titans became drowsy and was ready to shut their eyes. They didn't want to go to sleep yet, the big television overpowered them, as they watched a eye-grabbing movie. The crickets outside began to chirp and the stars began to shine to their brightest. The Titans were all cozy with each other as they watched the movie. Beast boy began to drift into a sleep. Starfire lazily looked at the time and it was close to one o'clock in the morning. She wanted to go to bed, they all did.

The movie was about a girl who had been kidnapped by a homicidal maniac and the movie was very intriguing. Beast boy suggested that they go to bed, but the others disagreed and told him to wait after the movie was over. Seeing that the movie was scary, Beast boy waited for the movie to be over, so he wouldn't have to walk to his room by himself. Everyone had droopy eyes and when a scary part came; their eyes were as big as tennis balls. Some of them wanted to look away, but couldn't.

The movie had ended thirty minutes later with a happy but sad ending. Robin took out the movie and set it aside on a table as the rest walked out of the living room. They all talked about the movie and said what their favorite part was. They all went to their own bed rooms and drifted off in a deep sleep.

Starfire

There was land, lots of it. It was a dessert and the hot sun beat down on her. Where was she and why was she here? I got to find the rest, she thought to herself. She saw Indians and Cowboys shooting at each other. She dodged them and she screamed at the top of her lungs, none of hundreds of Indians and Cowboys heard her. She was shocked that an arrow went right by her face. She covered her eyes to make things go away. Please go away, she thought, I can't believe I'm here. She opened her eyes and they still fought. She was picked up by an Indian who put her on the back of a horse and they rode off.

She saw the sky and she saw arrows as clouds. To her, it didn't seem weird or nonsense, it seemed perfectly fine, like any other day. He took her into a place where there were Teepee's all around and mountains that looked like the teepee's surrounded them. She saw deer's playing with little Indians.

The Indian took her off the horse and went to a teepee and rang the doorbell. She was speechless to be there and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She wanted to ask the Indian why she was there, but she remembered that the Indians in the movie really don't like to talk and he wouldn't know English. Someone on the inside pulled her in, all of a sudden she was in a cave. To her, this wasn't nonsense either. She walked through the cave looking for a way out, but she couldn't find anything. She heard footsteps running and she quickly hid into a crack that was in the walls of the cave. There she saw a little Indian boy running and after him were guards. The boy looked to be seven or eight and he was very scrawny looking. She got out of the cracks and ran after them she quickly blast them with her powers and the guards were knocked out.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked worried.

To her surprise the boy talked perfect English, "Yeah, it's just that queen."

"Queen? What queen?"

"Queen Malice, she's very evil and she'll get you,"

Confused, Starfire asked, "Then why are you here?"

"She has my brother."

Starfire's eyes widened, who knows what that Queen Malice can do. "Please, tell me, what is your name?"

"White Horse," he smiled. She giggled, but not to be rude she stopped.

"I am Starfire,"

"And you thought my name was funny?" they both laughed, "Quick we got to get out of here,"

"Don't you want to save your brother?" she asked quickly. The guards began to cough as they soon began to awaken.

"No, Queen Malice knows I am in here, she can smell fear."

"Oh, I wish Raven were here," Starfire groaned.

"Who?"

"Raven. She is my friend, not only can she not do fear, but she has really great powers."

The guards awoke and charged after them, Starfire quickly grabbed White Horse and flew over them. She flew faster and faster, until she stopped and put down White Horse. The cave had ended and there was a dead forest beyond them. The sky was grey and the trees were all naked.

"Where are we?" Starfire looked scared.

"In her garden,"

"Aren't gardens supposed to be joyous and….alive?" Starfire asked.

A/n: Dreams never make sense, well mine don't. So this is just a dream that doesn't make sense, everything is most likely to be topsy turvy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans, I own this story

Starfire and White Horse walked through the garden. Spiders leaped from tree to tree and it made Starfire nervous. White Horse had seemed okay, since he had been through the garden a few times. Bats hung from under the tree and pumpkins began to appear and roll around the garden. Halloween came early, Starfire thought.

"How far is it?" Starfire asked.

"A mile,"

"We should just fly there," Starfire began to fly.

"No!" White Horse grabbed Starfire, "The Queen, she can sense anything,"

"Then she knows we're here,"

"Yeah, she does. She'll probably send us a little greeting." White Horse was very smart and he was correct.

Swarming bees began to buzz at them, they were huge. They were a basketball large and their stingers were like a pencil. Starfire had learned about the bees, you can't outrun them or they'll chase you forever. White Horse began to shoot at the bees with his bow and arrows. Starfire looked at the bees and glanced at White Horse to see if he was okay. Then she focused on him, "No!" she screamed.

"Why? It's easy to kill them!"

"No, White Horse, once you kill one, they'll kill you." White Horse put his bow and arrow down.

Starfire felt a pumpkin by her leg and then she fell over. The vines seemed to have been alive and started going around her legs. White Horse cut the vines with his pocket knife. One bee went on White Horses back and was ready to sting, when Starfire zapped him with her eye gleam. She didn't mean to do it.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Starfire shrieked and grabbed White Horse and flew. The bees went chasing after them. White Horse just decided to start shooting at them. He only killed four out of fifty. They reached the top of the castle and to White Horse's surprise the bees were still flying after them, buzzing nonstop. Starfire looked down from the high castle and saw thorn bushes. She grabbed White Horse and jumped off from the castle, her head facing the sky. The bees were following them an inch close. Last minute, Starfire went in a different direction, before she could touch the thorn bushes and the bees rammed themselves into the thorn bushes.

"At least it wasn't cobras," White Horse said.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I came, she sent another welcome greeting and it was four big cobras."

"How did you defeat them?"

"Rather not talk about it."

They walked on and White Horse showed her a secret way in. It was in the basement where no one ever went into. White Horse went out into the halls and Starfire followed him. She told him that it didn't look safe and he told her, "No one ever goes in this hall." Starfire looked at the grey walls that had dark pictures of women and men. The carpet was black. Starfire looked around the hall as it made her nervous.

"My brother is at the top,"

"Top of what?" Starfire asked.

"The top of this castle." Starfire heard something and White Horse motioned her to go in a room. As they peaked through the crack of the door, they saw a hog that snorted and was being walked by a skinny man that looked like a cashier.

"I thought you said no one ever goes in this hall,"

"Supposedly, don't worry, if they ever to come again I know where to hide,"

"I am just scared the queen knows our exact location,"

White Horse didn't say a word and then he said, "Don't be scared, she smells fear,"

Raven

The sky was black the trees were dead and Raven loved it. She walked around smiling. She didn't know exactly where she was and why. Whatever the reason, it was okay with her. She sat down on a crooked bench and she enjoyed the scenery that she overlooked. She saw a grey rose that she smelt. She sighed and saw her scenery being swirled in with colors. She didn't think it was absurd. It seemed perfectly normal. She was sliding on a rainbow and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The little happy face stars began to shatter to nothing as her emotions broke them.

She fell into a garden. A dead garden. Pumpkins rolling around and spiders leaped from trees. She wondered around and then she saw a castle, a big grey castle. She teleported herself in. It was quiet, she stepped on the velvet black rug and she drifted around. She was captured by some guards that dragged her to the queen.

"Your majesty, we have found your daughter, Princess Morose."

"Princess?" Raven asked.

"What horrible clothes, Morose. Change her immediately." Queen Malice demanded. The queen wore a black and red dress and her crown was black as night. Her skin pale and her lips red as roses. Her black corset made her look thinner around her red dress. Her dress had black bows around it as it was puffy. Her hair was black and so were the color of her eyes. The queen looked very young but was an old woman.

"Stop it," Raven said monotone, "and who is Morose?"

"Don't be silly, Princess, it's you,"

"No….I'm Raven,"

"Silly child, you want to be called Raven?" the maid asked.

"Yeah, it is my name,"

The maid put on a black dress and put on a red corset over it. Raven couldn't breathe at all as she looked at herself in the mirror. Raven looked at the room as the maid tightened her corset. She saw a picture of her, but it wasn't her. Spiders and snakes crawled the walls of the room.

"I think you have gotten the wrong Morose, because I am not her, I am Raven," Raven almost shrieked as she cracked the mirror.

"Oh, Morose, you're always the stubborn one. Remember what the queen said about your powers," the maid put on a black crown on Raven's head. Raven teleported to a different place in the castle. The maid became furious. Raven looked around the room; it seemed to be a jail. She looked around and she saw and Indian man sitting on some hay staring into nothing. She walked towards him. He looked up at her with a hard stare.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He didn't reply. He knew who she was and he rather not talk to her. He hated her mother, or thought was her mother.

"I asked your name,"

"Flying Eagle," he said.

"I'm—,"

"I know who you are. Your Princess Morose,"

"Actually, no. I'm Raven, I don't know why they think I'm her," she said and she waited for him to reply, but nothing came out of his mouth, "Why are you in here?" she looked at the bars that were red hot, she tried to teleport in cell, but her powers went off.

"It's a long story. Me and my brother were in this castle all of a sudden and we started running because someone started chasing us. They caught me so now I'm here." He shortened his story.

"Interesting," she said looking for the keys, "I'm going to find the keys, I'll be right back."

"Morose, Morose, come where ever you are, my dear princess," the intercom went on. Raven went down ignoring the speech and she looked around for keys. She felt a cold breeze from inside the hallway and looked down. She was all of a sudden wearing a red tutu. She found a key that had a big skull on it and wondered if the key would unlock Flying Eagle.

Starfire

"We're almost there," White Horse said.

They opened the door that was dungeon like. They looked around and saw different kind of jail cells. One had White Horse's brother in it. Starfire wondered why an intercom went on and who was Morose? She kind of figured she was a princess, unless it was just an expression.

"Brother!" White Horse shrieked.

"Morose! Come down here!" the intercom went on.

Ignoring the intercom, White Horse said, "This is my brother, Flying Eagle," Starfire giggled, "Flying Eagle, this is Starfire,"

"Let's get you out right away." Starfire used her powers on the red hot bars, but nothing happened.

"No. No power will work on these bars; you have to get a special key." Flying Eagle told them.

"Where is the key?"

"Somewhere in the castle,"

Raven

Raven heard the intercom and knew she had to get to the queen, before she made her angry. She teleported herself to the queen's throne. She walked up to the queen and didn't have an expression on her face.

"You called,"

"Yes, there are strangers in this castle; I want you to be safe." Queen Malice told her. The queen went on about nothing and Raven became impatient, she had the key, she thought she had the key. After what seemed like forever, Raven was going to get back to the dungeon, she looked at her hand and in it was a lump of coal. Where's the key? She thought worried. She had to look for the key and to make thing's worse there were strangers in the castle. She had powers, she can defend herself, she left and she looked for the key in every place she could think of. The castle had over three hundred rooms.

Starfire and Raven

Starfire looked inside of a big room that looked to be the queens, but White Horse told her that it wasn't and the queen's room was bigger. They looked everywhere, under the bed and in the drawers. Beetles crawled the room and Starfire looked at them with disgust. White Horse suggested that they split up; the rate they were going wasn't going to get them far. Starfire agreed but wasn't prepared to walk the castle by herself.

Starfire entered a small room that had dolls in it. They looked scary from far away and she closed her eyes and she walked toward them. Please don't be the scary doll, she whispered and thought. She thought to herself that may be it wasn't going to be a scary doll and it was just going to be her imagination. She went towards it and it was a frightening doll. Its hair was messed up and the eyes weren't the same size and the mouth was open like it was going to scream. Starfire backed up and the other dolls seemed to look the same way and she rushed out of there.

Starfire walked backwards, just in case the dolls wanted to move and walk towards her. She bumped into someone. She knew she was dead meat, she knew she was going to be put in one of the jail cells. She closed her eyes and pretended she was in a different place. Starfire slowly turned around and she saw Raven. Raven was still wearing her crown and wearing a red tutu.

"Raven?" Starfire asked happily.

"Starfire? What are you doing here?" Raven asked surprised.

"Freeing someone from the dungeon. Flying Eagle," Starfire said.

"Are you the stranger that is in the castle?"

"Well yeah, but I'm only here to help White Horse get his brother back, I just have to find a key,"

"I found a key, but it just turned into coal,"

Starfire's hopes went up and down. She didn't know where White Horse was.

"Do you know who Morose is?"

"Supposedly I am," Starfire giggled and looked at Raven's crown.

"The princess?" Starfire asked as Raven nodded.

"Enough chit chat, lets get that key," White Horse came in and suddenly became surprised to see Starfire talking to Princess Morose.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans, I own this story

"Starfire? No! Morose is the queen's daughter!" White Horse cried.

"No, this is Raven, don't worry. Remember I told you about her?" White Horse nodded, grinned a little, but he still wasn't sure if it was a trick from the queen, "She met your brother and she wants to help. She said she found a key, but it turned into coal,"

"That's not the key. The key we are looking for is blue and is cold as ice."

"What? That key will melt if we put it in the red hot bars!"

"No, that key is more powerful than the hot bars. It'll freeze the bars and the bars will shatter. Morose, where did you say you found the key and how did it look like?" White Horse seemed intelligent beyond his years.

"For the record it's Raven. They key had a skull on it,"

"I think I know where to find that key, I need that key," White Horse seemed more desperate to find that key instead of the blue key, "I need the magic key and the poison key," White horse whispered to himself.

Starfire heard and wondered what he was up to. She hoped it wasn't anything rotten, but how could it be rotten, he was only a kid. Raven teleported them to different rooms, but no luck. They searched every nook and cranny. Starfire looked outside the windows and it wasn't the dead forest anymore, it was a green valley, but she didn't notice at all.

Later, Starfire found the key in a room that was colder than any other room. The floor was icy and windows had icicles on them. Starfire realized that White Horse was right about the key, it was powerful. Starfire couldn't handle carrying, it froze her finger tips. Raven decided to hold it with her telekinesis. White Horse warned them that if she dropped it, it was the end of the key.

All three of them teleported to Flying Eagle to free him. Flying Eagle was shocked that they found the key at last. White Horse put the key in and the hot bars soon turned into ice and shattered all over the floor. Starfire and White Horse shielded themselves from the shattering ice. Flying Eagle ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Let's get out of here," Starfire said.

"No, I still have to find the poison key," White Horse said, Flying Eagle knew why he needed it and he also needed it as much as White Horse did.

The searched for it and soon Raven found a piece of coal. It looked like the one that made the poison key disappear. She looked at it for awhile and White Horse saw it. He took it and went to a secret place inside the walls right by the dungeon hall. Starfire didn't know it was there and they walked inside it. Poisons and spells filled the walls. White Horse took his brothers hand and took one of the potions looking familiar to him. Raven and Starfire looked puzzled at the both of them. White Horse drank the potion first and he passed it to Flying Eagle and he broke it as they looked up in the air. A tornado seemed to have hit the place and pushed Starfire and Raven unconscious. When they opened their eyes, White Horse was a young man and Flying Eagle was a small boy.

"Thank you," White Horse thanked them, "I've been waiting for years to get my age back."

"White Horse, you were a man all this time?" Starfire was amazed. No wonder he was so intelligent, Starfire thought.

"Remember I told you that I didn't want to talk about how I defeated the cobras?" Starfire nodded, "The reason was this, I had to turn into a little boy, in order for me not to defeat the cobras."

They heard loud noises from inside the castle, the queen had already figured out what was going on. She wanted to kill all of them, even her precious daughter, Morose. Queen Malice turned into a fire raging dragon. She exhaled fire to the four outcasts. Starfire threw her green beaming powers and Raven threw stuff at her with her telekinesis. Flying Eagle and White Horse used their bow and arrows and their pocket knifes. White Horse turned to the spells and potions and immediately got a deadly poison and poured some on his arrow. He hoped that he would throw it hard enough to kill Queen Malice. When the arrow reached her, she began to feel strange, and she quickly fell over dead.

"Too bad she died a dragon," Raven said.

With a blink of an eye, Raven and Starfire were in a teepee, sitting down on soft furs. Starfire looked at her clothes, it wasn't her usual purple outfit, it was an Indian. It was made out of bear skin, it was just like her purple outfit, but everything was fur and there were designs on it. She had a feather in her hair with a band that held it. One of the Native American women were putting a feather into Raven's hair, but Raven refused, the lady ignored her and put it on anyway.

Starfire and Raven came out of the teepee and saw a crowd of Indians clapping. White Horse came and told them that everyone was happy that they had rescued Flying Eagle from the jail cell and also rescued them from a curse. Starfire was excited and happy as everything went away.

Robin

Robin practiced his karate moves on everything at the park. He couldn't wait to battle someone that wanted to challenge him. He was ready for anything right about then. He lay in the grass and something shiny caught his eye in a tree. May be it was a diamond or a watch. He got up slowly as he walked towards it. Today must be my lucky day, Robin thought. He climbed up the tree. He wasn't in the tree anymore, the whole scene had changed. Fairies flew everywhere with different shades of color. The background was black as the fairies spread their colors. He walked up to a rock and sat on it as he watched the fairies flying, spilling sprinkles and glitter behind them. He wanted to know where he was.

"Excuse me," Robin started.

The girls stopped and sort of screamed to his presence. A blue fairy examined him and then a red fairy and green and bronze and topaz. Then all the colors you could think of were looking at him.

"Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" an orange fairy giggled.

"No,"

"You're in Fairy Kingdom," a blue one said, "What's your name?"

"Um, well….Robin,"

"I'm the Water Fairy, my name is Aqua," Aqua said, a shower of water poured on her.

"I'm the Sun Fairy," an orange fairy came up to him. A sun came out and warmed both of them.

"Stop flirting with him," a green fairy said, "I'm a woodland fairy, my name is Flower," Flowers and trees started coming from the blackness.

Some of the fairies went back to flying as some stayed and talked to Robin. Robin watched as one fairy made water and a rainbow.

"If you take my hand, Robin, you can go with me to my realm," the Rainbow Fairy told him.

"Um, that's okay, I just want to get out of here," all the fairies stopped.

"What are you talking about?" One of the fairies seemed to have gotten upset, "You must stay, Robin,"

"Robin, if you wish to go to a realm, you may choose," a purple fairy told him.

"Um…."


End file.
